Wen Lennox
Wen Lennox is the leader of the Digidestineds. His partner is Agumon. He is a former delinquent turned hero. Wen's strong will & Fiery determination leads him in battle. Appearance Wen is tall brown skin man. Most people describe his appearance as frighting. His eyes a brown and sharp. His hair is huge and black. After training with Gennai, he develops muscles. He has a x-shape scar over his heart and long scar from his thigh to his stomach. He usually wears goggles on his forehead. From the Digital World Arc to the Reunion Arc, he wore a red and black t shirt with black shorts. From the Myostimon Arc to the Diablomon Arc, he wore a black jacket with red stripes. Black jeans with matching black shoes. For most of the Reboot Arc, he wore his school uniform. A green blazer with black jeans. After the reboot, Wen became shorter and had a less frighting appearance. After gaining his memories back, Wen returns back to normal. He wore a black and red military logo with the CCMF logo on the back. He keeps the jacket UN tucked and open. He know wears a black headband with a red and black googles on them. Personality Wen is delinquent. He enjoys stealing and fighting. Above anything else he hates authority. Wen is always skipping school and show gets passing grades. He loves to fight and is often always in them. He lacks confidence in anything other than his fighting strength. In the digital world, when this threaten he gained strength though Agumon. He values friendship over everything. He will go to length to protect them. He is quite oblivious about anything to do with love. For a few years, he thought Eden constant nagging was annoying and didn't realize it was love. When he did, he scared to admit feelings back. Jason,Mei, & Malik forced him to do so. Wen is quick tempered and raring to go. Wen was not a natural born hero. As he only protected those close to him. He grew into the hero role and changed for the better. Wen's dream is to become somebody that everyone respects and admires. History Wen is the youngest of his family. He had huge family overall. Azazel said it's a miracle that Wen became a digidestined at all. Wen's dad was tech company promoter, so he was gone 24/7. His mom worked at college and ran a foundation. He had a older brother he looked up to fondly. Wen's delinquent personality came from him. Wen also has 2 older sisters. Even though their parents made good money they supported other family members, so essentially they were poor. Wen often stole the things he wanted and that often got him in trouble. Wen grew up fighting in a bad neighborhood. He often had Jason, his best friend at his side. Eventually Wen and Jason were attacked by High schoolers and they were almost killed by them. That day their powers were temporary awakened. He meets Eden when he was stealing from a store. The store owner tried to beat him up and Eden tried to stop him. The store manger slapped her and this causes Wen to go into a rage and beat him up. Since then Eden followed him around and tried to make him into a better person. Plot Digital World Arc Wen is the 1st one to hear the voice of the digital world calling them. The team is very surprised that Wen showed up to school. Later the team falls into the Digital World. Wen finds Koromon and Noble Phantasm Trials Arc Etemon's Dark Network Arc Reunion Arc Myostimon Arc Dark Masters Arc Diablomon Arc Reboot Arc Awakening Arc 4 Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Attack of the Espada Arc Xenohart Strikes Arc Brotherhood of Judgement Arc Hunt for the Brotherhood Arc Brotherhood Assault on Central City Arc 5 Sages Arc Royal Knight War Arc Rise of Diablomon Arc Two Great Stars Arc Powers Physical Abilities Strength: Level 10 Speed: Level 8 Durability: Level 10 Reflexes: Level 9 Spirit Energy :Level 10 Noble Phantasm-True Eye Wen's eyes glow red and allows him to see weakness and potential attack points. This makes up for his poor attack strategies. With his eyes can intimidate those who have weak wills. This ability manifests as Agumon and his many forms. Noble Phantasm-Theft This allows Wen to steal other people Noble Phantasm. Due to his personality, He can't fully make used of this, instead he borrows and reverses the effects. Elemental Power Wen's Element is fire. He can summon flames and control them. Later on he learns to control the density of the flames. Dragon Emperor Style Dragon Emperor Style is the Marital Art that Azazel taught Wen. It involves mixing energy around them and the energy inside of them. The result is destructive force that most can't handle. The most basic technique broke Wen's arm when he used it wrongly. Zone Wen's eyes glow Red and lightning strikes out them. His physical abilities are enhanced and gains the ability to sense everything. Assault Mode Wen's hatred in his heart comes to the surface. He gains red and black eyes. He also gains long Z mark that goes from his forehead to his chin. This form gives Wen a drastic change in personality. He becomes cruel and sadistic. Awakened Mode(Initial) This form is granted to him by his predecessors. In this form he gains, long red hair and red aura. All of his abilities are enhanced. He gains the ability to use red flames. Awakened Mode(Complete) This form is granted to Wen when he accepts Shine Greymon's Hatred. He is initial form is changed, his hair becomes spiky and he gains a long red cloak. He can summon a Astral Shine Greymon called Shine Greymon Burst Mode. Outer Path Mode Wen is granted this form by Nagato, the first Digital Guardian. His eyes turn red and his pupils turn into Xs. His Awakened Mode's Cloak becomes shorter and is tattered. 8 black balls follow him around, he can change the form of the balls. Wen also gains the ability to fly. In this form he can heal drastic injuries and his senses become super human. Relationships Jason Bishop Jason is Wen's Best friend. Jason is the other half of the Indra-Asura Relationship. Wen met Jason, when Jason was sitting alone. Wen & Jason often saw each other alone and eventually became friends. Wen & Jason often fought together. Eden Weston Mei Sexton Malik Raven Cade Kendall Kaiden Ward Jackie Maddox Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Palamon Tentomon Gomamon Patamon Gatomon Gennai Cross Azazel Kyoka Category:Characters digidestineds CCMF